1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick connecting coupling for tubular members and in particular to a low cost, quick connecting coupling.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
There have been number of attempts to provide a quick connecting hose coupling. In my pat., U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,332, I disclosed a quick coupling that has a sufficiently positive action to permit its use for fire fighting equipment. The coupling of my prior patent has segmented jaws pivotally carried by a body member and moveable between expanded and contracted positions in response to axial displacement of an outer cam ring having an arcuate cam guide which opens the jaws of the coupling into their expanded positions. The coupling represented a significant improvement as it did not rely on cumbersome and failure-prone internal springs or other resilient members used in prior devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,327,714; 2,259,137; 686,389; and 520,952; and German Pat. No. 842,436.
In my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,406, I disclosed an improved quick coupling with a cam ring which has a cam with a leading edge that is beveled to mate with the leading cam surfaces of the jaw during closing of the jaws and a trailing edge which is beveled at the angle of the trailing cam surfaces of the jaw segments to mate with the latter during opening of the segments. The cam ring is limited in its axial travel by pins which project into receiving, substantially axial grooves on the outer surfaces of the jaws.
My prior patents provided a quick coupling with positive opening and closing actions which were sufficiently reliable to meet requirements for use in emergency fire services. The couplings, however, were difficult to assemble, resulting in costs which limited their widespread use, particularly for use with home gardening hoses.